Just A Dream
by Ashton Lithe
Summary: Speedy thinks about what he's missing out on, especially Robin.  He misses the little bird, and is happy to know that his subconscious has taken the hint. Rated M for delicious lemon delights!


Hola, everyone! Second Young Justice fic I've posted here. It's a bit shorter, but I decided some nice Roy/Tim would be nice about now. Lemony goodness, and a bit of a not so subtle plot twist. :3 R&R please!

* * *

Speedy sighed as he watched the city lights. He could've been with Robin and Kid Flash fighting crime right now, but instead he was up on top of a random sky scraper, keeping an eye on the city below. That was his job as a hero, and not a sidekick.

Even thinking the word set him off. He let out a hissed breath as he plopped down onto the hard cement. How was Artemis doing, and M'Gann? What about Kaldur… His mind even wandered over to Robin and KF. The two of them were getting closer the last time he had shown up… He was worried about them.

A siren in the distance caught his attention. He couldn't help but go and see. With a graceful leap, he attached himself to the fire escape and began his descent down to the ground.

The siren just turned out to be a simple speeding ticket that someone had tried to get away from. No one was injured, and his time had been wasted. With a growl, Speedy decided to call it a night. He trudged back to his house, a small little abode in a suburban area. He threw his arrows down onto the coffee table and collapsed onto the couch. There was nothing good on the television. Speedy groaned as he rolled onto his side. In a few moments, he was fast asleep.

"Hey, Speedy!" It was Robin's voice. Speedy glanced up from his spot on the couch. When had the small boy gotten into his home?

"Mm, what do you want?" He muttered. Robin perched on the arm of the couch by Speey's head.

"Just thought I would check up. I mean, I haven't seen you in forever and…"

"And?"

"I got worried. I mean, you're a hero now, and the life of a hero is some pretty dangerous stuff." Robin kicked his legs back and forth restlessly. Speedy noted that he was wearing his civilian clothes.

"Is that the only reason you showed up so late at night?" Robin blushed lightly and glanced away.

"Erm.. Yeah…"

"You sure?"

And then Robin was kissing him. Speedy didn't quite know what to do. Sensing that Robin might get the wrong idea if he didn't act, he slowly began to kiss the younger boy. Their lips moved in perfect motions with each other, collapsing into an all too familiar rhythm. Speedy sat up completely and pulled Robin into his lap. His tough fingers grazed the small boy's torso through his shirt. The warmth that radiated from his body was so much a kin to the young bird he took his alias after.

Clothes were shed, kisses exchanged. The last piece of clothing to go was Robin's sunglasses. After a bit of coaxing in some odd places, the boy had consented to placing them on the coffee table. Speedy had to fight not to moan when he saw Robin's face. His eyes were a deep blue gray, and his face held that air of youth and innocence. It almost made him not want to do what was coming up next.

Robin was sprawled out beneath him. Another heated kiss, stroke of longing, and Speedy had his fingers wrapped around Robin's manhood. The smaller boy mewled his delight. Speedy, true to his name, sped up to make it quick. His parents were upstairs and he had no idea how much noise this was going to make. The last thing he needed was them coming down to find him having sex with an underage boy on their couch.

Quick preparation, a soft murmur of apology, and he shoved himself into Robin. Long strokes fulfilled both of their needs. Apparently Kid Flash hadn't been treating his little bird right.

While Speedy was busy with his thrusting, Robin had placed another steamy kiss on his lips. Speedy couldn't help but kiss back, timing his thrusts with the movements of their lips and tongues. His hand wrapped around Robin's erect member again. Everything was in perfect time, dancing around each other like a well coordinated ballet. And, like a good classical song, it all exploded together in one loud bang.

Spent and panting, Speedy laid down next his friend and snuggled. Then he remembered they were both naked. He shifted to grab the blanket that was draped along the back of the couch and threw it over their bodies. He prayed that his parents would be gone before he got up.

And that's when he woke up. Robin wasn't there, neither was the blanket. Speedy was still clothed, his pants slightly wet along with the couch. His head thumped back down on the rough throw pillow as he sighed, again. This just wasn't his day.


End file.
